


The Merge

by Amateurhosuefic



Category: Legacies - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Hosie, requested by julia, the merger, vampire!hope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2019-11-23 23:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amateurhosuefic/pseuds/Amateurhosuefic
Summary: Josie learns about the merge and hope does everything she can to prevent it. Sacrafices must be made in order to make sure the twins come out alive. Some however come out undeadThankyou julia for the prompt





	1. Chapter 1

"I dont understand" josie said unshed tears in her eyes

"Just read the part your dad wrote about something called the merge" and then she was gone.  
Josie walked sadly to her room where lizzie was sitting on the bed talking with hope. They where locking pinkies when she entered. Josie fell face first onto her bed.  
"And thats my queue" hope said before leaving the room.  
"Whats up josie?" Lizzue said concern evident in her voice.  
"Penmhphoe slemmphin"  
"I didnt catch that can you repeat it with a little less pillow?" Lizzue joked  
"Penelope is leaving" josie said sitting up "moving to Belgium"  
"Oh jo im sorry..." Lizzie said not to upset that satan was leaving, but sorry that her sister was in pain.

 

 

 

Josie spent all night reading her fathers entries about the merge. Turns out she was part of the gemini coven and her and lizzie had to undergo a merge ceremony at the age of 22. Thats why her mom hasnt been around. Shes been looking for a way to stop it. Josie felt guilty about hating her mom for not being at their sweet 16.

 

 

 

Josie and lizzie barged into alarics office.  
"So what do we do about the 3rd key what if mali-" hope was cut off by a sobbing josie. Her eyes flashed yellow and she ran to her side and hugged her. Alaric raised an eyebrow.  
"What can i do for you girls?" He asked the twins.  
"You knew" josie said, her sobs lessening.  
"Knew........" Alaric was at a loss.  
"About the merge" lizzie supplied.  
"Oh, crap" alaric said  
"The merge isnt that from the gemi-....... Wait...... Are you guys from the gemini coven?" Hope asked carefully though lizzies solemn face gave her all the answers she needed.  
"Dr. Saltzman ehat the hell!! Why didnt you tell me! Or your daughters for that matter." Hope yelled her eyes flashing brighter.  
"Girls i think w-" alaric was cut off again  
"NO daddy, you are going to tell us everything about thw merge and we are going to stop it because there is no way im letting josje die." Lizzie said  
"What makes you think josies gonna die?" Hope asked  
"Really hope not now" josie said

 

"Look dr.s theres no way im losing josie and theres no way josie is loosing lizzie because im not letting it happen. Im gonna call my aunts and see what they know." She turned to the twins. "No one is gonna die today." She walked out of the room and let ric talk to the girls.

 

 

"Ok so 2 people have to i guess "duel" if you will supernaturally for this thing to happen?"  
"Yes"  
"And can this be done before the 22nd birthday or is it done the day of?"  
"It can be sped up.... Why? What are you thinking hope?" Freya asked cautiously but it was no use, hope already said her ok bye and hung up.  
Hope spent the whole nught searching for a way to stop it. She found a solution but no one is going to like it. Especially not the Mikaelsons. Especially not josie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope has an idea to stop the merge. No ones gonna like it, but hope is adamant about the twins both living.

Freya, keelin, and rebecca pulled into the school. Leave it to the mikaelsons to barge in and break down the barrier spells instead of going through the visitor protocols.

"So ric, wanna tell me why hope sounds like she has a bad idea about this merge situation?" Freya asked worried for hope

"I have no idea, all i know is that hope didnt look to happy about the merge and me keeping it from the girls. I couldve sworn she was going to eat me or something" alaric said startled as they literally barged into his office.

"What do you mean eat you" rebekah piped up

"Her eyes got so yellow when she learned about the merge i thought she was going to change right there" alaric said shivering at the memory.  
The mikaelson women and keelin exchanged curious looks. 

"Thats strange usually hope doesnt get so animalistic. I will talk with her with the assitance of you two of course," keelin said pointing at the other two women "-about whatever is causing this but for now, we have more pressing matters to deal with." Keelin said referring to the merge

"Hope said she had an idea about how to stop this thing?'' Freya said

"She hasnt said anything but shes been cooped up in her room all day and hasnt shown up for her first 3 periods today." Ric said brows furrowed.

The trio turned around and walked off to hopes room.  
"Hmm must be a family thing" he said as all three women walked off with no warning and no goodbye.

 

 

The three showed up to hopes room and knocked on the door. When there was no answer freya opened the door to see hope furiously scribbling in her notebook. 

 

Her head snapped up to the trio and they all saw hopes golden eyes glow brighter before dimming to a faded gold color. She looked back down and began scribbling again.

"Hope?" Freya asked. No response  
"Hope?" She asked again this time hope met her eyes

"Hey aunt freya" she said before returning to the scribbling.  
"No hug?" Rebekah asked quietly and confused.  
"Gotta save josie" hope mumbled while turning the page.

 

"IVE GOT IT" hope yelled before jumping up and walking quickly to the twins room.

 

"Hope they wont be there its the middle of the day" keelin told her.  
This seemed to knock her out of her trance because when she turned around she made a confused face. "Aunt freya? Keelin? What are you guys doing here and why am i not at class....." She said before hugging her aunts tight.

"Hey im here to hope" rebekah stated stepping into view.  
"Aunt Beks hi" she said bringing her into a hug.  
"What are you guys doing here?" Hope asked pulling away from the hug.

"Yoy said you had an idea to stop the merge? We came to help." Keelin said.

"Oh yeah right haha.... So lets get started then?"

 

 

Caroline had returned amiss the crazy and was standing next to alaric.  
"Ok, you stand here." Hope directed josie to one circle  
"And you stand here" she moved lizzie to the other.

"Hope what exactly are we doing here ive never even seen this before." Freya asked.

"Just go with it i got this" hope said before muttering a spell that ignited flames around the cricles. A spot opened by lizzies circle and hope pushed lizzie out and took her place.

"HOPE" was yelled among the group

Hope began the spell again. The flames roared around her in an awsome fiery tornado untill it all went still. 

 

Hope grabbed her head and blood trickled from her ears, eyes, and nose. Then she collapsed.

"HOPE" freya yelled while everyone ran to her. Josie began glowing? Yes glowing gold. She felt 10 times as powerful as before. When she realized hope was on the floor she ran over to feel her pulse.

"She dead!" She yelled horrified.

"Josie back aw-" freya was cut off  
"NO ARE YOU CRAZY SHES DEAD HOW ARE YOU SO CALM" josie screamed with tears streaming down her face.  
"Jos-" keelin was cut off this time  
"SHES LITERALLY SITTING HERE DEAD" josie yelled again.

Lizzie pulled her away from hope "josie,"  
"JOSIE" she said louder attempting to calm her down. "JOSIE SHES MOVING" lizzie said

"Bring her to the cells.... Shes going to be thirsty" rebekah said to caroline.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope triggered her vampire curse saving the twins and josie is quite upset. Will hope be in control of her new abilities? Will she still be a witch?  
> Thanks again julia for the vampire!hope idea

A groan was heard from hopes unmoving form before her eyes snapped open. They were glowing gold as opposed to the usual vampire red which confused everyone standing there. 

An animalistic growl escaped hopes throat and she was on her feet rapidly slamming her body into the bars. But something about this was off. 

Hope wasnt angry.   
She wasnt trying to escape for herself.   
She was slamming into the bars with a desperate determination. She was scared. Not for her. But for something, no someone else. Someone she loved.

Suddenly freya, caroline, and keelin came out of the observation room to calm hope down. She was freaking out and the bars were beginning to give.

"Hope!, hope you need to calm down!" Caroline yelled.

Just then rebekah, the twins and alaric met them outside of the cell holding blood bags. When hopes eyes landed on josie it was like a switch flipped and she calmed down. Her eyes glowed brighter before settling back to her piercing blue orbs.

"Jo-sie?" Hope said before collapsing again.

"what the hell just happened?" Josie asked the stunned group.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 

Hope woke up a few hours later.  
"Ow, i feel like i got hit by a truck what happen-" she suddenly shot up "is josie ok?!?"

Josie came into view and hope calmed down a little bit.  
"Hope what the hell were you thinking?" Josie asked.  
Before hope could talk josie held up a finger

"Hope you could have, no you literally died. Why did you do that?"

Hope went to talk again but was cut off  
"Hope what the hell would i do if you got your dumb ass killed? How could you be certain that you would come back? Sure youre "the tribrid" and all that but we dont know how this even works"

Josie was crying by now. Hope got up to wipe a tear from her face causing josie to look into her eyes which were holding unshed tears.

"Josie, i couldnt let you die and theres no way i was going to let you go theough losing your twin.... I couldnt take it if you were in pain like that" hope said looking at the floor.

"Why did you push lizzie out and not me? If you were replacing someone in the merge why would you take out the stronger one and risk merging me?"

Hopes eyes snapped to meet josies. "You dont get it do you?.... You are so strong..... Way stronger than i could ever be. I knew you would come out alive. You go day in day out dealing with things that i coyld never deal with and you still have a smile on your face"

"Hope you lost so much and you're still here how am i the strong one?" Josie said chuckling dryly.

"I closed myself off for so long and missed out on ao many things. Thjngs i wish i didnt" hope said regarding her possible friendship with the twins. 

"I shut myself away and built impenetrable walls around myself and wallowed in my grief for so long that i didnt see what was rigjt in front of me.  
Im not the strong one here josie its you. Its always been you and anyone around you knows that you, josie saltzman, are strong in fact you are probably the strongest one in the room at any given moment."

Josie blushe while tears began falling again and hope caught them with her thumb cupping the taller gjrls cheek through the bars. She felt josies pulse and her eyes flashed red. She felt fangs digging out of her gums and she shot back at a speed so fast she cracked the wall.

"Josie back away" hope said an audible tremor in her voice. Her eyes continued flashing between gold and red.

"Hope? Whats happening?" Josie asked concerned.

"Here" alaric tossed a bag at hope through the bars as he herded all the humans (including himself) out of the room leaving hope and caroline in the room. Hope guzzled the bag in 3 seconds and dropped her head back into the wall as her breathing leveled out.  
"What.... Was that" hope asked

"That, was bloodlust. Which since youre clearly still a witch somehow... Is far more dangerous" caroline said gesturing to the trashed cell around hope.

"How do i fix it" hope asked in a small voice.

"That hope, i something i dont have the answer to im afraid." Caroline said fear for the future in mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hope and josie learn their strengths and caroline finds the root of hopes bloodlust. yay

“what do you mean you can’t help me? There has to be someone who can.” Hope was getting agitated. Clearly being a vampire has heightened ALL of her feelings. Not just the good ones she felt with Josie.

“the only person I know who could help you is….. is dead” Caroline said with her voice breaking. Hope knew she was talking about Stefan and watching her in pain broke hopes heart. However, right now she didn’t have time to deal with that and knew Caroline didn’t want to anyway.

“what about MG? he is a ripper, he hasn’t killed anyone but Landon so maybe he can help?” hope asked trying to calm down  
No calming down means she has no control which means she cant get out and if she cant get out she cant see Josie and if she cant get to Josie she cant calm down and for some reason all she wants is Josie. What a lovely circle of events.

“he KILLED Landon. He doesn’t exactly have the best track record for controlling his bloodlust. You are welcome to take any tips you want from him but given the fact that we learned about Landon being a phoenix less than 2 weeks ago I doubt MG will be of much help in that department.”

“will an animal blood diet help? All of the vampires here that take that usually don’t go around draining everyone they see.”

“maybe but you are a Tribrid. Between your power before and now your heightened emotions? No offence but you were a mess before and now that you are a vampire too? I doubt it has much to do with the species you drink from at this point. Who knows how long you would be able to go with that. We just have to see what you can do now and help you control it. What exactly were you feeling before you threw yourself and made that giant cartoon-esque hope shaped hole? Don’t get me wrong i'm grateful that you made it so my daughters can live and I can actually see them grow up but that was a really nice wall.” Caroline said gesturing to the wall behind Hope.

“I have no idea, I was talking to Josie and then her pulse sped up, I felt it and you know the rest….. Ms. Forbes Salvatore….. you know I would never hurt her and would never forgive myself if somehow I did right?” hope said eyes glowing yellow again.

“I do” Caroline said walking away.

 

 

 

“Lizzie I told you I feel fine. She didn’t even come close to scratching me “ josie said growing irritated.

“Jojo, I know you think that but even during that weird ceremony thing hope somehow pulled out of her ass, you would have gotten some of her traits. Maybe you are a tribrid now too?” Lizzie said worrying for her sister.

“I doubt it. I should have felt something that leads to me being a wolf or vampire. Seeing as how she had already unlocked her wolf genes before the merge. The same thing has happened in the past when a siphoner beats a heritic in the merge versus someone who has vampire blood running through them.”

“she has a point” Freya added.

Freya walked closer to Josie. “this is going to sound odd but do you feel any different? buzzy is the best way I can describe it.”

“I feel stronger. Like I siphoned an entire coven of witches”

“maybe you are some kind of heritic now?” Lizzie asked.

“but i'm not a vampire.”  
“hope wasn’t either when you guys merged but she had the traits before hand. I doubt that you would be a full blown vampire if you died without additional blood in your system but its possible that you do have some of the traits that she had before becoming a wolf?”

“how do we find out?” Lizzie asked when Josie didn’t respond.

“follow me” Alaric lead them away.

 

 

“this is something hope spelled up. Its kind of like those punching bag strong man arcade game things but it is more durable for supernatural strength and instead of having weird names it has a dial that shows the estimated strength in comparison to the averages of each supernatural creature. The first level Is human/witch. The second level is werewolf and the third is vampire. There's also a fourth setting that no one but hope has gotten to and we call that one hybrid.” Alaric explained gesturing to the machine.

“go for it” Lizzie said nudging Josie along.  
Josie shrugged and punched the machine with all her might. The dial moved to a little above werewolf strength.

“that settles that” Keelin said.  
“shes not quite as strong as hope was pre vampirism but its not like we have another one of Josie to compare to. Its not every day that a siphoner witch gets merged with a tribrid in some whack-ass voodoo ceremony to go off of.” Freya said.

“hope used to hit right about there before she became a wolf. Last time we tested her she hit a little above the vampire dial.” Ric added

“maybe we should test her again now that she has unlocked her full lineage?” Caroline said while walking into the gym.

“it cant hurt” Freya said shrugging  
“did you find the root of hopes bloodlust issue yet?” Ric asked

“I think I may have a theory…” Caroline trailed off looking directly into Josie eyes.

 

 

“wanna go on a field trip?” Keelin asked making her way to hopes cell, keys jingling in hand.

“you make it sound like i'm not trapped in a cell to prevent the murder of my peers” hope said dryly

“fine…. Wanna go punch stuff?” Keelin said amused

“fuck it” hope said earning a glare from Keelin

“language” Keelin replied simply

“not the time aunt k” hope said getting up and making her way to the bars.  
Keelin and hope resumed their playful banter all the way to the ‘punchy thing’ as hope called it. Alaric is still trying to get her to rename it with no luck.

“alright hope, you uh….. you know what to do” Ric said backing everyone up to the side of the room.

Hope made some akward finger guns.  
“you got it boss” she said playfully

Hope wound up a half hearted punch and released it shooting the punching bag through the machine into a wall and through about 15 classrooms before settling 150 feet out of the front of the school making a dent in the van. She may or may not have also broken the dial.

Everyone leaned to look out the hole before Alaric turned back to hope with wide eyes.

“Jesus Hope I said punch it not remodel the school….”

“I LITERALLY PUNCHED AS SOFTLY AS I COULD”

 

“clearly” Caroline said unamused. This kid really needs to watch the walls. And cars.

“I purposefully punched with like 20 percent of my normal effort to avoid this.” She said with wide eyes.

Josie had yet to move as she was staring at hopes abs the entire time. God only knows when hope managed to ride her shirt up enough for that but some would probably say it was definitely the wind from the punch that caused the problem.

Lizzie glanced at Josie about to make a joke when she noticed her glazed expression. She proceeded to elbow Josie in the ribs. Bad idea.

Hopes eyes glowed bright yellow as she witnessed the exchange.

“easy there tiger. Shes fine” Caroline said watching them with amusement.

“hmmm?” she asked eyes still trained on Josie.

“shes fine I promise” Lizzie said confused at the development.  
Hopes eyes turned red as she took a step towards Lizzie and growled.

“ok, that’s enough of that” Rebekah said nodding to Caroline who vamp sped hope back to her cell with a blood bag.

“guess we proved that theory” Caroline said watching hope try and calm herself. Now that she thinks about it it probably wasn’t a fantastic idea to throw a newly turned vampire into a room full of humans and ask her to make violent choices. Oops.

“what the actual hell” Josie said while staring at the spot hope was just standing in.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally, we get kicked into high gear in this chapter. things are explained, feelings acknowledged, and solid 2 seconds of hosie lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been legit 3 months since i updated this fic. in these three months i feel as though my writing has improved, my ideas for this story have improved, and in celebration of this, and the fact that i havent posted in 384987583758 years, i decided to make a super long chapter for this fic. well, super long considering all the other chapters have been like3 words long. this fic had quite a rocky start but im hoping that it gets better from here on. as always. let me know what you guys think. let me know what you guys wanna see happen in this fic. id be happy to expand this beyond its alloted 8 chapters. anyway i hope you guys like this chapter!

“sorry in advance mom, but what the fuck just happened” lizzie said after 5 minutes of extreme awkwardness

“no clue” josie said

“I repeat again, I have a theory” caroline said awkwardly

The group stood in silence awaiting the possible cause of hopes, well…. Everything

“the theory being…..” lizzie said attempting to break the nervous tension between the group

 

“ok. I haven’t been here for reasons fixed thanks to hope. Remind me to thank her later, anyway, you said shes been acting off lately?” she asked gesturing to alaric

“yeah, for the past few months shes been pretty aggressive and antsy. Shes been very…. Out of it at times” alaric supplied

“has she been shifting regularly? She might be able to avoid shifting but that doesn’t mean that the moon doesn’t have an affect on her control.”

“im fairly certain. Shes needed to release a lot more. I just assumed with the monsters attacking left and right that it was just due to stress but im assuming that your raised eyebrow means you have a different theory?” ric asked

“that would be correct, shes been showing many of the signs. Restlessness and anxiety, aggression, overprotective tendencies, as just displayed and based on the fact that hopes eyes cant seem to pick a color during said fits of aggression, im assuming its having an effect on her newly activated vampire side as well. I think she has imprinted on someone. Created a one way bond with someone. She will likely be protective of this person and be extremely attached to them.”

“like landon? He is her boyfriend” josie said with a twinge of jealousy

“I doubt it, they broke up like 2 months ago” freya said shocking everyone

 

“how did I not know about this?” keelin asked hurt

 

“you? How did I not know about this. Im auntie beks. She tells me everything” Rebekah followed

“she asked me to keep it a secret. She didn’t want us to make a thing out of it. She was upset for a few days but by the next time we talked, she was already fine. Kept going on about all the things she wasn’t happy with in the relationship. Some things I definitely didn’t need to know but that she still told me anyway” freya said shuttering at the memory of hope ranting about her sex life.

 

“I think it might be josie” caroline blurted

 

Josies features twisted in a mix on shock and confusion

“what?!? One, hope does not, nor has she ever had feelings for a girl, let alone me, and 2. We aren’t together. How could she have created a bond with me. It had to ba landon, that’s the only explanation.” Josie said

“just because she never said anything doesn’t mean she doesn’t have these feelings. She might not like labels, she might be in the closet, she may not even realize it but, if this is true, I think you guys need to talk. As for the relationship bit, a wolf can unknowingly imprint on anyone that they feel a close physical/ emotional connection to. A romantic one obviously.”

 

“imprint? I may be 1000 years old but werewolf terminology was always a thing niklaus valued and studied.” Rebekah said confused

 

“ok, so when a werewolf has strong feelings towards someone, they sometimes create a sort of…. One sided bond. Wolves mate for life so it essentially means that the wolf has vowed an unspoken promise to always protect someone. They desire them to be their “mate” and will stop at nothing to make sure they are ok at all times and will feel intense pain if the person they imprinted on is physically harmed. This feeling intensifies if the bond is complete. If the bond isn’t completed, especially if the wolf is unaware that they have created it, they will exhibit extreme aggression and restlessness. The bond does not mean that the person who has been imprinted on cant deny the bond it just simply means that the wolf will protect them at all costs.” Caroline explained

 

“ok, so basically, hope took her crush on josie and maginified it to a supernatural level” lizzie said

“crush.. what?” josie said

 

“we literally all knew that….” Lizzie said

 

“cant say we did” ric said, several agreements chiming from the group

 

“yeah……. Uh… ok…. Yeah, ima go uh… process… all of…. This” josie said gesturing wildly as she walked out of the room, likely heading to her dorm.

 

“so…. What if the bond isn’t completed?” lizzie asked, worried about her new friend

 

“hope probably doesn’t even know she created it. If she wasn’t also a vampire it would just be hope being aggressive and protective of josie. and hope would never find another “mate” as she has already created a strong bond, seeing as how she is also a vampire and a witch, I fear that her body is being overloaded with magic and she cant process it. Similar to when the hollow was inside of her, exept she probably wont kill you unless her wolf perceives something that you did was to harm josie.” Caroline said warily

 

“ok, but that doesn’t explain how hope came up with the merge ritual in the first place. She learned about it less than 24 hours ago and you have known since before we were born and have been looking for an answer tirelessly”

 

“yes, however one that didn’t involve death. She has an incomplete mating bond, which in theory, especially considering her added stress levels, kicked her into overdrive to find a solution. The bond means that hope would do anything to protect josie and by extension, you, making it so that even if she had to die, josie would live and be happy. She proabably completely forgot that she would come back as a vampire when she created the ritual” caroline said

 

“so, that’s wh she was so aggressive and out of it…. Wait…. Why have her eyes been flashing so much then?” keelin asked

 

“I think since the bond isn’t complete, that hopes vampire and werewolf sides have been fighting for dominance. Since she clearly has some bloodlust issues, probably also related to josie in some akward way, her body cant tell if shes supposed to be hungry, or if her wolf is trying to protect josie, so when she sees josie get “harmed” all 3 of her supernatural sides are trying to balance out and be the most dominant at the same time in order to stop the confusion”

 

“that sounds like a fantastic new issue to deal with altogether” alaric said tiredly rubbing his hand over his face

 

“I think that for now, we should let it be. Its been a stressful day and I think everyone could use a break. We will try to fix all this tomorrow but for right now, lets all get some rest” caroline said

 

“sounds fucking fantastic at this point” lizzie said gaining several stares

“oh please, this isn’t the first time ive cursed today” lizzie said walking away

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 

Hoppe drummed her fingers impatiently on her thigh. As a wolf, solitary confinement for an indefinite period, was a lot more stressful to her than it would be for someone else. Hope never liked not knowing. It was much worse when it was something that affected her this largely. Being a tribrid aka the only one of her kind, had that affect on her. There were many days when she had no fucking idea what was going on. Between her tribrid nature and her family, there were a lot of unknown variables in her life. Hope just wished that for once in her life, she knew what was happening, or what was going to happen. 

 

Hopes oh so convienient vampire hearing decided to kick in right as someone said the word mate.

 

“-think she imprinted on someone”

 

What? Who imprinted on who?

 

“I THINK IT WAS JOSIE” she heard caroline blurt

 

What? Who imprinted on josie?!? Why would they do that? And more importantly what is this feeling that hope has in her stomach right now? Fear? Disappointment? Whai….. why would she be disappointed that someone imprinted on josi-….. oh……OOHHHH.

 

Hope is crushing on josie……….. that…. Actually makes sense. It would explain why hopes heart flutters every time she sees or hears her. Why shes been wanting to spend so much time with her. Hope assumed it was just the anxiety of opening up to someone for the first time in her life… wait… hope likes josie… great….. hope is crushing on josie and someone else already imprinted on her. Why would josie like hope anyway? It was probably raphael that did it. Josie clearly likes him back. If he ever confesses surely josie would jump straight onto that train easily without thought.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Josie ran her fingers through her hair and then proceeded to plop onto hher bed. 

She knew she had a crush on the shorter girl in 7th grade. She confessed to it. She had it for years, this, infatuation with the tribrid. Something about her intrigued josie. Plus she was always one for the bad girls. The loner. The mystery of hope pulled josie in like a magnet.

 

Josie isn’t stupid. She knows that her 7th year infatuation was just an inconceivable possibility. That she was in love with the idea of hope. It was a silly pubescent crush.

 

However, josie has been getting closer with hope as of late. Been getting the chance to understand the woman behind the mask. Josie had the chance to help break down hopes walls and was likely the only one to really see hope in her weakest most vulnerable state, and in return, had been opening up to the tribrid. When josie shared her insecurities, her fears, herself, hope had responded not with pity, but with understanding. Compassion. Love.

Josie isn’t stupid. She knows that her 7th year infatuation was a crush. However, her current infatuation, is much more than that. Hope is no longer “unobtainable”. No longer a mystery. Hope was no longer the infamous, all powerful tribrid to josie. She was just…. Hope. The girl with the sparkling blue eyes and fiery red hair. The girl with unlimited bravery and a bit of a hero complex. The girl who made her heart stop in its tracks, and the girl that josie was hopelessly in love with. No pun intended.

 

The possibility that hope could even share those feelings lightly was enough to make josie go crazy.

 

She needed to talk to hope….. NOW

 

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Josie burst out of her dorm just as lizzie was about to open the door.

“holy shit, watch yourself” lizzie said immediately following her sister down the hallway. Chasing her to …… god knows where.

 

“josie” lizzie said

 

“josie……JOSIE” she practically shouted, grabbing her twins shoulder effectively spinning her around.

 

“what?!?” josie asked slightly harsher than she wanted to. She was annoyed that yet again, something has gotten in the way of what shes trying to do.

 

“what are you doing? Where are you going?” lizzie asked

 

“to talk to hope” josie replied in finality. She was doing this, and nothing was going to stop her.

 

“what? Are you crazy? Look…. Im not going to stop you cause clearly youre on a mission, but at least let me come with you. Shes not exactly in prime mental condition right now, speaking from experience” lizzie said shuddering at the memory of hopes aggression.

 

“you said it yourself, she imprinted on me. She would never hurt me” josie said

 

Lizzie couldn’t exactly argue with josies logic so she decided to stay in the observation room while josie talked to hope. Not to snoop. Obviously. Just to make sure hope didn’t murder her sister.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Hope heard a pair of frantic footsteps stampeding towards her cell. Looking up she saw josie. Fantastic. 

 

“hey hope” josie said as she unlocked her cell.

 

“what are you doing” hope asked cautiously as she stepped back towards the wall of the cell

 

Josie didn’t answer. She proceeded to lock herself in the cell and toss away the key causing hope to quickly back the rest of the way into her cell. What if she hurt josie? She hasn’t had anything human to drink yet. Just the animal blood dr.saltzman keeps in the kitchen. In all the craziness hope almost forgot that she needed to complete her transition with human blood. Almost. Needless to say the human presence (well, with but whatever) was not helping the urge to finish the transition from hybrid to tribrid that settled deep within hope.

 

“hope, its ok. I know you wont hurt me” josie said taking a few tentative steps towards hope

 

Hope focused desperately on the vein she could see pulsing in josies neck. Hope quickly looked away, not wanting to hurt josie in the slightest.

 

“I need to talk to you” josie said

 

Great. Josie must be here to talk to hope about her new buy toy raphael.

 

Josie stepped closer to hope who was backed into the corner, eyes screwed shut and teeth grinding as she turned her face further into the wall.

Josie lightly took her chin forcing hope to look up into her eyes.

 

“I’m not sure what exactly is going through your head but if it is anywhere near what I think it is, youre wrong”

 

Hope didn’t believe her. Josie clearly liked raphael. Although, josies eyes were glistening with something hope couldn’t identify. Love maybe? No. that’s ridiculous. Hope is a monster no one could ever love her. Especially not josie.

“hope, I can literally see you moving to a point where you berate yourself in your head. You aren’t a monster. You aren’t a murderer. You are hope andrea mikaelson and you are special. To me. Too lizzie. To landon, Penelope, mg, my dad, and even kaleb. You are hope andrea mikaelson and I love you” josie finished surprising both herself and the tribrid before her.

Hopes eyes widened. Wait…. Josie likes… no LOVES hope?!?!?!? Hope assumed that she was alone in her feelings. HOLY SHIT!!!!!

 

“hope…. Are you ok? Youre staring” josie asked, amusement lacing her voice.

 

“y-yeah so uh…. You like me huh?” hope asked shakily

Josie playfully punched her arm. “dork”

 

They couldn’t tell who leaned in first but both girls were definitely way closer than platonically acceptable. Breaths just a ghost of air over each others lips.

 

Hope looked into josies eyes one more time asking for permission before josie leaned in, claiming the tribrids lips

 

Hope took josies bottom lip between her teeth and reveled in the sound that escaped josies throat, the noise creating a heat deep within hope, one that only grew by the second. Josie moaned as if reading hopes thoughts, spurring the tribrid on. Hopes lips travelled lower and lower. To josies chin, her neck, her chest. Hope spun them around so that josie was pinned against the wall. Hopes teeth ached in a way she never thought possible. Desperate to claim josie and complete a bond she wasn’t even aware of. She couldn’t just mark josie without permission. She had standards. It seemed kind of rapey to do something like that without josies knowledge.

 

Hope continued kissing josies neck when they heard a voice.

 

“hope NO” alaric shouted, assuming that hope was draining josie of her blood.

 

The girls sprung apart, as a crimson color spread over both their faces.

 

Hope quickly looked down, golden red eyes trained at the floor, slowly fading as she rolled in her embarrassment. Alaric was like her 2nd dad. No one wants to be caught making out with someone by their father figure. Its even worse when you’re caught making out with someones daughter. Yikes.

 

Caroline stifled a laugh, as well as the 4 women next to her.

 

“ric, I don’t think hope was draining josies blood” freya laughed

 

“then what wa- oh…… OOOHHH…. Im just gonna…. Uh.. yeah” he said pointing behind himself with his thumb desperate to escape the situation.

 

“that’s it. Im making hosie t shirts” lizzie said

 

“hosie?” hope asked

 

“your ship name… duuuhh” lizzie said like it was the most obvious thing in the world

 

“what?” this time it was josie who spoke up about her confusion

 

“hope and josie makes hosie……..” lizzie trailed off hoping that the 2 girls would get it. She knew they were stupid when it came to their mutual feelings but this was ridiculous

 

“oh” they said in unison, looking to each other and blushing after

 

“as cute and as cringey as this is, we do need to talk about a few things” caroline said barely holding back her smile at the two girls before her

 

“liiiikkke” hope asked

 

It wasn’t until lizzie playfully swatted josie that they remembered that 1 the girls were still teasing each other and 2 why hope was in a cell in the first place.

 

Hopes eyes glazed over as she watched the interacted. Her teeth bared and she growled at lizzie with golden eyes until she realized what she was doing, causing her to stumble back and shake her head.

 

“that” caroline said


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello all, some shits aboutta go down so... sorry about that :)

Lizzie was witnessing quite possibly the cutest moment in history.

 

Josie, making hope feel loved and cared for. Josie was the only person lizzie had ever seen, be able to do that. To convince her that they didn’t think shes a monster. Probably because shes one of the first that dont.

 

Lizzie couldn’t hold back her smile when she saw the light shine brighter in hopes eyes.

 

……. And then they were eating each others faces. Gross.

 

Just then, lizzie heard footsteps coming down the corridor outside the observation room.

 

Lizzie quickly put her tea down onto the coffee table, shut off the CCTV footage, and met up with the group outside.

 

“hey guy- whats the rush?”

 

Alaric was practically barreling through the halls to the door of the observation room when he spoke up.

 

“lizzie” he breathed with a sigh of relief.

 

“wheres your sister?” he asked

 

“don’t freak out-“ lizzie started

 

“don’t tell me not to freak out! That’s gonna make me freak out! Where is she?!?”

 

“with hope but-“ alaric started to hopes cell.

 

“WAIT! Dad no-“ lizzie attempted to reach her father but unfortunately, he made it to hopes cell far more quickly than lizzie anticipated.

 

“HOPE NO!!!” he shouted

 

Lizzie heard what sounded like fumbling around and she visibly facepalmed.

 

“oh well, I tried” she said, moving to face the scene in the cage.

 

“sup loser” lizzie teased awkwardly.

 

“ha ha” josie retorted fondly. 

 

“you didnt tell me you were literally going for it today!!! I would have brought my camera” lizzie said giddily, happy for her sister, playfully swatting at josies arm.

 

Any response josie would have spoken died on her tongue as she heard hope growling behind her.

 

Josie turned around to witness hope stumble back a few feet, shaking her head in what josie would assume, was an attempt to clear the brain fog.

 

“that” caroline stated.

 

 

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Holy fuck.

 

Hope just kissed josie!

 

Hope just kissed josie after she knew raph imprinted on her…..

 

Wait.

 

Fuck that guy, hope can take his bitch ass any day, hope just made out with josie in front of josies parents and sister and in front of hopes 3 aunts.

 

Oh shit.

 

Wait.

 

Lizzie get your bitch ass hands off of josie! I mean seriously. Josie doesn’t need you to touch her. Only hope can. Hope wont hurt her.

 

Oh shit. Hope’s growling again.

 

Hope stopped growling and shook herself out of her thoughts.

 

“that” she heard caroline say when she exited the haze.

 

“hope do you know what imprinting is?”

 

Hope visibly paled. They must be trying to tell her about raphael. Hope felt a wave of rage pass over here, leaving her to see only red.

 

She body slammed through the cage and made her way down the hallway.

 

She just got a taste of what it could be like with josie. She wasn’t about to let raphael take that away from her. She wasn’t about to let anyone take anything away from her again.

 

She was gonna get that mutt away from her girl if it was the last thing she did.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“jesus!” lizzie exclaimed as a piece of the cage went airborne during hope’s body slam.

 

“hope! What the fuck?!?” josie screamed

 

She could almost see hope falter in her steps at the sound of her voice, but josie couldn’t tell if it was her eyes tell if it was her eyes playing tricks on her.

 

“hope? Where are you going?!?” alaric shouted as he chased after hope.

 

The other 6 (5 of which were supernatural luckily) chased after alaric knowing damn well he would need help wrangling hope.

 

“whats going on?” caroline shouted after her.

 

Still, no response.

 

“it’s like shes in some sort of trance.” Freya said, rushing behind caroline

 

“did I do something wrong or something?” josie asked.

 

“no baby, I think you did everything right. I’m not sure whats going on here.” Caroline said, mildly reassuring her daughter.

 

As ric passed his office, he darted inside and grabbed a tranquilizer gun off of his wall. 

“just in case.” He said

 

Hope went down the boys dorm corridor and went straight to raphael and landon’s dorm.

 

She wasted no time in knocking, and instead flung the door easily off its hinges into the room.

 

Thankfully, no one was actually in there, otherwise, they would likely never want to hear a knock knock joke again.

 

Hope stalked around the room for a few seconds and picked up a shirt.

 

“what is she doing?”

 

She fumbled with it for a few seconds, hands glowing, and then snapped her head towards the window, growling lowly.   
Just as hope was about to jump out the window, she felt a sharp pain in her neck.

And another. And another.

 

Hope slowly turned around, pulling 3 darts from her neck.

 

She looked at them all in confusion, throwing them on the floor and finally looking at alaric.

 

Her eyes flashed an even angrier gold, almost blindingly bright, and she started walking menacingly towards alaric and growling.

She was shot 6 more times in quick succession 

 

“what? What the hell? Was she fucking siphoning? What the fuck? What the fuck is going on?!?” josie shouted, not so internally freaking the fuck out.

 

“I have no idea. All I know, is that this isn’t going to last, and clearly the cells aren’t going to hold her, so we need a solution, quickly.” Ric said urgently.

 

“what about cavea prinicipalis supputari?”

 

“caveman the what?”

 

“it’s like an impenetrable fortress of containment. Similar to the boundary spell around the school, but waaayyyy stronger. Its supposed to make any prison impossible to escape. Before prison worlds were created, witches were hired to spell prisons for magical offenders. The worst of the worst.” Freya said

 

“ok, lets do it then”

 

“theres only one problem”

 

“great… what is it?” alaric asked cautiously 

“cavea principalis supputari, makes the imprisoned person go through their worst fears, relive past traumas, basically their own personal hell dimension.”

 

“we might not have a choice.” 

 

Josie looked at her father with the utmost shock and betrayal.

 

“dad, you can’t be serious”

 

“we might have t-“

 

“NO, its not her fault that this is happening, putting her in that cage, would make her relive everything that’s ever happened to her. Every. Single. Thing. Not only that, but it would make her hallucinate new things. Her deepest fears. And for someone as fearless as hope, it’s gotta be bad”

 

“WE HAVE NO CHOICE!!! She’s going insane! And I get it. Believe me I do. I know its not her fault, but in order to protect this school and everyone in it, we have to do something. And right now, this is our only option”

 

“so you would put someone who sacrificed their own life, without any regard for themselves whatsoever, to save both of your daughters so that your family can be together? Who practically destroyed her own life for us, becoming the exact thing she never wanted to be, a full tribrid, into a loop of all their fears and trauma? I can’t fucking believe this.” Josie said, storming away.

“josie… JOSIE” he shouted

 

“she’s right dad.” Lizzie said, following her sister

“are we doing this?” he asked the 4 women left in the room, scrubbing a hand over his face.

 

“its up to you. Shes a strong kid, I know she’ll come out ok. I hate that we have to do it, but I understand the risk if we don’t.” freya said, rebekkah and keelin reluctantly agreeing.

 

“what do you think, caroline?”

 

“majority rules” she said. Clearly not agreeing at all. She deeply understood the risk and what it would do to hope if she found out she hurt someone, but she wished they could find another way. She knows how much hope has gone through in the last 3 years alone. She wouldn’t wish an experience like that on her worst enemy, let alone hope, the person who died to save her daughters.

 

“shit, she’s waking up. I only have 2 more darts so if we’re doing this, we need to do it now” ric said.

 

“lead the way”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you think? see you next time i decide to upload lol


End file.
